Never meddle with Jate!
by BlueDream1
Summary: Jack and Kate are returned from captivity, have been a couple for the past few weeks, but something stood on the way of their love recently... That something is, of course, Juliet.


Hey! This is just something I wrote for a thread on another Lost site, so it doesn´t have a form of usual fanfiction. It´s more like a script for a scene, but I hope you´ll love it anyway. I thought about longer it into a fic, but don´t have time for that, so...here it is:

_Juliet and Sawyer are inside his tent, talking. She is trying to get the information about Jack from him._

Juliet: So…What can you tell me about Jack? You know, is he…

Sawyer: Jacko? No way, Lolita. There´s no way you could make your move on our beloved Doc.

Juliet: You don´t know what I´m capable of.

Sawyer _sarcastically_: I´m beginning to find out. But, it ain´t gonna work. Forget it. He´s too much into Kate for taking attention on anyone else.

Juliet: Is he?

Sawyer: Trust me. I´ve spent half of past two months trying to keep them apart. It didn´t work.

Juliet _bitterly_: I wonder what he sees in her. She´s…usual, kinda boring actually. She couldn´t measure with me, obviously.

Sawyer: Ha.

Juliet: Excuse me?

Sawyer: Nothing. I´m just taking in what you´ve just said.

Juliet: What! Trust me; I know her type of woman.

Sawyer: Really? And which one is it?

Juliet: White trash mother, drunk father, she´s all vulnerable…blab, blab…life made her become criminal…now she tries got up with the hero…Her sort of woman usually finishes as…

Sawyer _threatengly_: I ´d advise you not to finish that thought! And…you were right: Freckles can´t measure with you. She´s waaay too better.

Juliet: I see she got you, too.

Sawyer _frowns_: Leave. Now. And just one thing…He catches her roughly for her arm. Leave them alone. She deserved to be happy.

Juliet _frees herself from his grasp_: Don´t tell me what to do. Remember this: If I want Jack, I´ll get Jack.

_She leaves_.

_Inside the hatch. Jack´s on the button duty. Juliet enters, her shirt half unbuttoned_.

Juliet _sweetly_: Hey, Jack.

Jack _tiredly_: Hey, Juliet.

_She approaches him, and starts stroking his arm_.

Juliet: It´s hot it here, don´t you think so?

Jack: Uuhm…What are you doing here? I thought it was Charlie´s turn.

Juliet: It was. But I offered instead of him. Thought I could make you…_she leans forward, practically whispering in his ear_…company.

Jack _pushes her away; coldly_: I don´t need company.

Juliet _frowning her lips_: You sure?

Jack _raising his arms_: You need to stop it, Juliet. It has become too much. I tried to ignore it, but it seems it didn´t work. So, I´m gonna tell you this just this time: I love Kate, I loved her since our first day here and nothing you say or do can´t change that. Did I make myself clear?

Juliet _fuming_: Perfectly.

_She hears Kate´s voice outside; then throws herself at Jack, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pressing her lips on his_.

Jack: What the h…

_He sees Kate, who just stares at the two of them, then leaves_.

Jack: Kate…KATE!

_But she´s already gone_.

Jack: W…What! WHY?

Juliet _puts her finger on his lips_: If I can´t have you, neither will she.

_She leaves. Jack looks stunned_.

_In the jungle. Kate is running, hurt, barely aware of where she´s going. She bumps into Sawyer_.

Sawyer: Whoa, Freckles, you need to slow a bit! _He sees tears in her eyes._ Freckles? What happened?

Kate: Nothing, just…just…

Sawyer: It´s that Juliet, is it?

_Kate nods_.

Sawyer: That bitch! _He puts hands on her waist_. What did she do?

Kate _between sobs_: I don´t wanna talk about it. I…I need to go. I can´t stand spending the day on this beach...

Sawyer _concerned_: You´ll be okay, Freckles?

Kate: Yeah. Just…just don´t tell Jack you saw me.

Sawyer: You sure about that?

_She nods_.

Sawyer: Okay then. Keep safe.

_He wipes away the tear from her cheek; then leaves_.

_Sawyer sits outside his tent, reading the book. Juliet is standing some 8m away, looking satisfied. Jack storms in_.

Jack: You saw Kate?

Sawyer: What if I did?

Jack: Where is she?

Sawyer: I don´t think you deserved to know that, Doc!

Jack _shouting_: I NEED to talk to her!

Sawyer: Well, you should´ve thought about that before making out with The Queen of the Night there! _He shouted back, pointing at Juliet_

Jack: I didn´t make out with her!

Sawyer: That´s not what I heard, Jackass!

Jack: She kissed me! I couldn´t do anything! By the time I realized what was going on, she…_he breaks down, letting himself fall in the sand, feeling helpless_. …Kate gone.

Sawyer _watching him suspiciously_ It really happened like that, Doc?

Jack _desperately_: Yes. I swear.

Sawyer _studying Jack silently for a few seconds_: She went that way. _He pointed at the little path that leads into the jungle_.

_Jack recognized the path immediately. It led to the place when they first kissed_.

Jack _he got up; nodded at Sawyer_: Thanks, Sawyer.

Sawyer: Don´t expect me to get you out of this next time!

Jack _firmly_: There won´t be next time.

_He passes next to Juliet_.

Jack: Hey, Juliet! _She turns_. Your kissing isn´t as near as good as hers.

_Half an hour later. He finds her sitting on a stump. She hears him, but doesn´t move. She isn´t crying anymore_.

Jack: Kate…

Kate: Go away!

Jack _gently; placing his hand on her shoulder_: Kate…

Kate _jumping up and pushing his hand away_: I said – GO AWAY!

Jack: You don´t understand. You saw it all wrong!

Kate _shouting_: Oh, really? What I saw is her TOUNGE tucked into YOUR mouth! How wrong could I get it!

_She turns to leave, but he grabs her and pulls her closer to him_.

Jack: You know that´s not true!

Kate _struggling to free herself from his hug_: Let go of me!

Jack: Kate…You know I´m not that kind of a guy. _Encouraged by seeing that she started to calm a bit, he continues_.…You know I wouldn´t do that to you. Even contrary – minute before it all happened I told her to stop it: to stop coming on at me, to stop chasing me… _He sees that she calmed now, so he releases her arms_…Okay?

Kate: What else?

Jack: What?

Kate: What else did you tell her?

Jack _revealed because he feels that this is going to end well_: I told her that I loved you and that nothing she said or did could change that, because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.

Kate _playing with upper buttons of his shirt_: You…you did?…Fell in love…then?

Jack _smiling; quietly_: Yeah, I did.

_Kate smiles, then lifts her head and their lips meet. They´re kissing softly, no tongues yet_.

Jack _between kisses; smiling_: And I told her you kiss better!

_Kate laughs_.

Kate: Don´t you try flatter me now!

_He leans her gently on the ground, they start making out. He tries to deepen their kiss, but she doesn´t let him, keeping her teeth pressed. He stops, raises his head and looks at her questioningly_.

Kate _amused_: Easy, boy, I´m still mad at you!

_He leans again and presses his lips on hers. They continue to play that game, but Kate seems determined not to give up. While they make out, Jack manages unnoticed to unbutton her jeans. Not breaking up the kiss, he draws his hand inside her jeans. She moans, which gives him the opportunity to break through her teeth. He smiles, proud of himself_.

Kate _breaking out for the air_: Now, **_that_** was _not_ fair!

Jack: All is fair in love and war, hon´! _Then he takes her face in his hands and looks her straight into eyes._…And, Kate…Back then when I said that…_He kisses her gently, then returns to lock their eyes again_.… I didn´t flatter!

_Kate smiles. He leans forward for a kiss_….

_Few hours later. Juliet is sitting alone on the beach – everyone found out what she did and they separated from her. We see Sawyer sitting nearby. Jack and Kate are coming back from the jungle; his hand around her waist; smiling. Juliet looks at them with her jaws wide open_.

Kate _tossing her the key of the hatch_: Hey, Juliet! Do you mind taking care of the button? Jack and I have…well…let´s say it this way – _better things_ to do!

_Kate smiles all sweetly, Juliet stands up, fume coming from her ears, Jack laughs, Sawyer gives Kate thumbs up. She smiles. They leav_e.

_Juliet storms off past Sawyer_.

Sawyer _with widest smirk on his face_: What did I tell you, Julie? Never meddle with Jate!


End file.
